1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to multi-outlet electrical power source connections. More particularly, the subject disclosure relates to electrical plug systems that are easily usable by users whose flexibility and/or strength has been impaired by handicap, age, illness, or injury.
2. State of the Art
Power strips having a plug, a power cord, and block of electrical sockets (outlets) are ubiquitous in the modern home, office, and other facilities where multiple plug-in electrically powered devices, machines or equipment are utilized. The electrical sockets of the power strip are typically arranged in one or two rows. A power strip generally includes a circuit breaker or surge (overload) protector that safely limits the electric current flowing through the strip and prevents surges of current that can damage the equipment which receives power through a power strip outlet. The power strip also generally includes an on-off switch that turns the power strip on and off, thereby preventing current from reaching the outlets. If desired, each outlet may have its own switch. The switch is often illuminated. Many power strips also include sensor circuits that can detect the level of current flowing through a socket, and if the socket is not “active”, will place the socket in standby mode in order to reduce current consumption.
Power strips are used by plugging the plug into a convenient wall or floor outlet, and by plugging the plugs of multiple devices into the electrical sockets of the power strip. In order to make the connection between the devices and the power strip outlets, the user often must crawl under a desk, table, or other furniture.